Intraocular lenses are positioned within a patient's eye, such as in the anterior chamber or posterior chamber. After making a small incision in the eye, a physician typically positions a distal opening of a delivery device within or adjacent to the opening. The physician then delivers the intraocular lens out of the delivery device, through the opening, and into the target location within the eye. In some procedures, but not all, an intraocular lens is delivered into a native capsule after the native lens has been removed.
Some intraocular lenses, because of their size and/or their configuration, and possibly the desired incision size, need to be reconfigured and/or have at least a first portion reoriented with respect to a second portion to be delivered into an eye. When some intraocular lenses are advanced through a delivery device and/or delivered out of the delivery device, forces on the intraocular lens can damage the intraocular lens.
What are needed are delivery systems and methods of use that can deliver an intraocular lens without damaging the intraocular lens.